(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video display mounting device providing swivelling and tilting and, more particularly, to a video display mounting device which is capable of keeping stable posture of a lay unit, independently, when the display unit is separated from a stand.
(2) Description of the Background Art
Generally, a video display, such as a monitor of cathode-ray tubes (CRT), has a mechanism in which swivelling and tilting can be adjust by a user.
Examples of some of these related art mounting devices can be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,554,590; 4,562,988; and 4,880,191.
All of the aforementioned related arts are relative to a display unit having a partial spherical member protruded from the lower part of the display unit for tilting and swivelling.
However, in such related arts, when a user wants to use the display unit, independently, the display unit has a problem in that it cannot be positioned stably for its protruded partial sphere. A user must separate the partial spherical member from the display unit.